


you make me want to love

by starryfuck



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Lazy Mornings, M/M, sleepover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:48:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24353860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starryfuck/pseuds/starryfuck
Summary: there is tenderness in the quiet spaces.the sun rises and people do too.tanaka wakes up first.
Relationships: Nishinoya Yuu/Tanaka Ryuunosuke
Comments: 2
Kudos: 65





	you make me want to love

**Author's Note:**

> happy birthday maja 🥳🥳🥳 setting aside my asanoya agenda for u <333 ilysm

it was in moments like these that ryuu thought he was gay.

the light of the rising sun drifted through the sheer curtains of his window. his head rested on the pillow as he watched noya’s sleeping face. 

they had slept at 2am, but he always woke up with the sun. maybe they should sleep earlier during their next sleepover.

noya’s face was different. 

there was something soft about him, when he wasn’t yelling. his mouth was open as he let out small breaths, and strands of his hair were falling into his face.

tanaka lay on his side and gently swept noya’s bangs out of the way. he took in his friend’s face, eyes running over smooth skin and relaxed features. 

he really was beautiful.

a line of drool made its way out of noya’s open mouth and ryuu’s mouth formed a small smile.

he reached out and wiped his thumb along the line, causing noya to stir, eyes fluttering open.

“ryuu..?” he asked, voice coated with sleep.

“y-yes?” 

he brought her hand back to her body, clutching the covers.

“g’morning.” 

“morning,” ryuu replied, tone tender in a way he hadn’t realised he could speak in before. 

“it’s so early,” noya whined, pulling the blanket above his head. “and cold.”

“go back to sleep then. i can get another sweater for you, if you want.”

“...no.” came the reply, and noya scooted forward to wrap his arm around ryuu’s waist. 

his head popped back out from under the blanket and his sleepy eyes tried to stare at ryuu’s. “i’ll only go back to sleep if you do.”

“ok, fine, i’ll try.”

he hoped his face wasn’t red.

“good.”

noya snuggled up against ryuu and he felt his cheeks heat up.

“g’night.”

ryuu let out a small chuckle. 

“good night.” 


End file.
